


Hey! Papa I've made friends with a ghost named info-Chan?

by Dekuiscute6023



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Ghost info-Chan, Ghosts, Good Parent Sensei | All For One, Medium Izuku Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku in Love, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Nice ghost, Parental Sensei | All For One, Physics, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuiscute6023/pseuds/Dekuiscute6023
Summary: "I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare."- Izuku Midoriya
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Info-chan, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku/Info-Chan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Hey! Papa I've made friends with a ghost named info-Chan?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Izuku Midoriya can see ghosts?
> 
> Read and found out

Izuku grew up facing more than just discrimination because he was diagnosed quirkless at the age of 14 his dreams were crushed by all might,his own mother Inko Midoriya abandoned him alone in their apartment while Izuku was sleeping the next morning when he woke up he found his mom's room empty

"Mom! are you here!?" Replied a confused and worried Izuku so he began to search until he found a piece of paper on the kitchen counter folded 

So he grabbed it and opened it and began to read it made him cry so hard 

_Dear brat_

_Im moving away from you because im tired of all the shit everyone is treating me for taking care of a weakling, quirkless, and worthless deku like you never come and find me again_

_Inko Midoriya-_

_No_

_NO_

**NOOO!!!**

**no not her too why does everyone I know and love began to leave me. Is it because I'm quirkless it is isn't it why , WHY!!!!! Me I wish I had a friend who could understand me and all**

**Izuku began to cry more until he heard the door open so he turned around to see his father their**

-d-dad is *hiccup* t-that y-you 

_Yes is me izu-ku are you crying who,what happened here where is your mother_

-mom left me dad just because im freaking quirkless you won't leave me too right dad?

No _I will never leave you because that stupid bitch left you I'm going to stay and protect you ok_

**Izuku only answers his father with a nod**

thank you no that's out of the way want me to cook you some Katsudon

-yes dad can I go to my room?

Of course son help yourself while I cook

**Izuku went to his room and began to take all his all might merchandise off and replace it with paranormal stuff until a book of one of his analysis fell of by itself he was about to pick it up until he saw a girl in a broken and ragged sailor uniform she has red hair she pick the book up an place it in the bookshelf so Izuku do what he does is talk**

-Uhm hi Uhm ghost girl are you going to hurt me 

~~Hi can you really see me human?~~

-Yeah wait if I can see you then what am I then

~~Idk maybe I should search it online~~

**The ghost girl mysterious take a red phone out of her pocket and began to type something until she found out and hands her phone to Izuku who took it and began to read it aloud**

-"A psychic is a person who claims to use extrasensory perception to identify information hidden from the normal senses, particularly involving telepathy or clairvoyance, or who performs acts that are apparently inexplicable by natural laws."

\- woah? So that's why I can see you canIaskyouhowyoudieorwhatsyourname OMG im so so so so sorry Please forgive 

~~Its okay I can answer your two questions okay for the first one I don't remember my name so just called me info-Chan ok~~

-Okay info Chan what happened that made you like this 

**He uses his hand to gesture her**

~~Oh here I'll tell you how I died it began when I can see if I'm going to get a quirk or not when i receive the news I'm never going to have a quirk it made me sad my parents still support my dream but when i announced everyone im quirkless everyone began to bullie me until I couldn't handle it anymore of the pain so I went to the train stop and jump onto the railroad and the train hits me until I woke up like this~~

-oh I'm so sorry I'm also quirkless too so maybe we could be friends or something 

~~your really quirkless and I would love to be your friend~~

_-Izuku dinners ready!_

-coming dad, want to come too maybe I could introduced you to my dad 

**Izuku's only response was a nod**

-okay lets get going 

**They were about to leave the room until the door open and their in front of the door was Izuku's dad**

_\- Izuku I heard you were talking to someone who are you talking t-_

**Hisashi Midoriya aka all for one sees his son with some ragged and broken red hair girl floating beside him**

_-Izuku who is this person_

-dad this is my ghost friend info-Chan, info-Chan this is my dad 


End file.
